Something Just Broke
by writerdude3000
Summary: HEAR THE SONGS! RATED TO BE SAFE. The president is dead. Shot in Palm Beach, her thieving husband is on the loose. And the presidents friends must re-unite after years of seperation to pay their respects. But the president isn't the only thing on their mi
1. Sic Semper Tyrannis

xX... sorry for putting Heaven and Hell on hiatus, I just couldn't think right now, I'd gone through like, three unsuccessful drafts of Chapter 3. So, just give me time. As some of you might have realized by now, I don't think my stories are much like anyone else's, the style and subject matter are all my own, so PLEASE stop trying to compare to... Swimmerkitti or someone like that (I've gotten mucho emails about my writing style and subject matter...). Anyway, on with the show! ...xX

_The president is rallying...The president is sinking... The president is dead..._

**-Assassins, Something Just Broke**

"_President Hathaway is pleased to be talking to supporters here in the Palm Beach area, for her next campaign she will be trying to reach out to all of her supporters and all of her potential supporters, the first women president will not serve just one term, that she is sure of,"_

"_Well, thank you very much for joining us here on NPR Mr. Krandor, Luther Krandor, campaign manager for president elect: Summer Hathaway who will be speaking right here in Palm Beach tonight at Sunville Arena, don't miss it. Can chickens fly? That story and more when we return..."_

"Turn that shit off, please, Will," Summer pleaded as she went over her note cards for the umpteenth time.

"Sum, you ready for this? This is a big one, Palm Beach, all of Florida. Babe, this is a swing state." Summer's husband, Will Rufkin, said, looking up from his book at his long raven haired bride; her pale complexion, temporarily bleached by a tan from the Florida coast line. Summer smiled at her husband and went back to looking at the note cards, not replying to the question.

The mail dropped in from the chute. Will immediately jumped up and pushed Summer down gently as he collected the letters.

"Check from Mr. Gore, three million. Check from the Iowa Commission for Democrats, one hundred thousand." Will said, flipping through the checks, slipping the 100,000 thousand one in his pocket.

"Will?" Summer said, looking up from the small black book she was flipping through. Will's face went white.

"What honey?" Will regained his composure and smiled assuringly.

"We took in seven hundred thousand from California, where is it, it's not in any of the books?" Summer eyed her husband suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me?" Will asked, confidently.

"Because, all of the sudden you are wearing Prada suits, Gucci shoes, silk ties, we are in the nicest hotels, dinners at the fanciest restaurants, and you're having long, private talks with men in greasy leather pants, Will, I'm not stupid, I wouldn't be president." Summer calmly looked at her husband.

"I... inherited a little money from my Aunt," Will said, looking at his new Rolex.

"I never knew she died, oh I feel horrible for not sending a gift, let me call Terrence," Summer whipped out her cell phone and began dialing Will's father.

"Sum, stop that, love," Will snatched the cell phone from Summer.

"Hey!" Summer snapped at Will.

"Summer, I'm sick of you and your bossy-ness, the way you talk to me, the way you wear your perfume even!"

"What are you saying?" Summer asked slowly.

"You very well what I'm saying," Will got up and smacked Summer on her right cheek, a red stain bleached the usually pale skinned face.

"That hurt," Summer whispered, a single tear burning the red pain.

"It should," Will said, pacing the room.

A long silence followed until the phone mercifully rang, braking the silence.

"Yes? Ok. Right," Will put down the phone, "It's time."

.........................................................

"And that is why Palm Beach needs more youth centers! PALM BEACH! PALM BEACH!" Summer began chanting to an ecstatic crowd of supporters. They joined in.

"_And there you have it! President Summer Hathaway's rousing speech to shake the nation, live from right here in palm beach!"_

_**Sic Semper Tyrannis! Sic Semper Tyrannis! Sic Semper Tyrannis!**_

"_There's been a shot! Someone has shot the president, did they miss? Wait, I can't see, I can't see! Her husband, her husband is waving, Summer Hathaway is dead! A bullet hit her square in the chest, blood is seeping out, what a sight! What a sight! What a sight! The nation shall mourn!"_

........................................................

Will Rufkin quietly walking into the presidential trailer and dug under Summer's mattress. Grabbing a heap of checks, silently he ran out to face the press.

_**Sic Semper Tyrannis! Sic Semper Tyrannis! Sic Semper Tyrannis!**_

xX... Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it will get more interesting as time progresses! REVIEW! ...xX


	2. Getting the Call

xX... since the reviews weren't exactly flooding in, I might want to warn you that this story might get a little dark (don't bug me 'bout the two: mights). I would like to thank Swimmerkitti for reviewing my story! YEAH! So... without further ado, chapter two (it rhymes! Hehe) ...xX

Katie London was dreaming, a wonderful dream, she was running in a field of flowers, she was sixteen again, all her old friends were there. The sun was shining, Dewey was playing a Phish song on his guitar... Her daughter was there, running. Wait... Her daughter?

"Mom...? Mom...? Get up, phone's for you," Kirsten London said timidly.

Katie opened her eyes wearily, as the person standing in front of her came into focus she saw her daughter: Kirsten, in her pajamas, holding the phone.

"Who the hell would be calling this late?" Katie shook her head and took the phone from Kirsten, who nodded and went back to bed.

"Hello?" Katie asked into the phone, wearily.

"Ms. London, this is Will Rufkin, Summer Hathaway's husband, something has happened..."

........................................................

"OLIVER! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HERE ME! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNISH YOU FOR BEING LATE!?" Zack Mooneyham looked at his watch, "YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR DATE, COME ON! I'VE GOT A FLIGHT TO CATCH!" Oliver Mooneyham came bounding down the stairs, in his hand was a single red rose. He finished buttoning the last buttons of his plain, dark, casually button down and zipped up the fly of his pin-striped pants and smiled at his dad as he went and sat down in the front seat of Zack's BMW Convertible.

"C'MON DAD! WE'LL BE LATE! YOU'LL MISS YOUR FLIGHT!" Oliver yelled jokingly at his dad. Zack smiled and got into the car.

"Be back by... uh... let's say: ten thirty? Have Ms. Claiebourne drive you home if you don't wanna walk or take the bus, let yourself in, and I'll be back tomorrow at around noon but I'll probably go straight to the office."

"Kay, dad," Oliver rolled his eyes. Just because his mother left his dad was always paranoid that for some reason, he might.

"Have fun, Ollie!" Zack called as his son rang the doorbell of Victoria Claiebourne.

Zack smiled and drove off, heading for the airport when his cell phone rang, "I thought I turned this damn thing off," Zack thought, but answered it anyway.

"Mooneyham Law Services, Pebble Beach, this is Zackary." Zack answered like clockwork.

"You might want to change your flight,"

"What?" Zack asked, looking around and putting up the roof of his car.

"I'm Will Rufkin, Summer Hathaway's husband, something has happened..."

............................................................

"No, try playing the E above the scale please Xianghu," Lawrence persisted as he sat at a piano with a little girl. The girl struggled to find the not, Lawrence placed a delicate finger on it.

"Tank You, Missa Lawrent," Xianghu stuttered out.

Lawrence laughed. His cell phone began to ring.

"One second, Hello?"

"This is Will Rufkin, Summer Hathaway's husband, something has happened..."

.......................................................

"This is Will Rufkin, Summer Hathaway's husband, something has happened, something horrible. Summer has been assassinated. She requested that everyone from her middle school band come to the funeral only. If you could please make it to her summer home in the Hamptons, we would greatly appreciate it. I know Summer would. When you get there just call me. 212-467-3478. I'm sorry.

Fifteen phones fell to the ground. The president was dead.

.........................................................

"Claiebourne residence!" A cheery voice spat into the phone.

"Hi! Stef, it's Zackary...Mooneyham. I need to pick up Oliver, something's happened and he needs to come with me."

"Oh, deary! But the kids were having such a wonderful time!"

"Sorry, I'll be over soon!" Zack flipped his cell phone shut. Oliver was going to kill him.

.........................................................

"What's wrong dad?" Eric Jones asked his dad. Eric had never seen his dad on the verge of tears before. Eric went back to playing Halo.

"Turn that game off, I have to watch the news," Frederick Jones said, softly.

"I'm almost done with the level dad, one sec," Eric replied, not looking up.

"I need to see the news," Freddy said, his voice gaining momentum.

"One sec!" Eric said, annoyed.

"TURN THE FUCKING X-BOX OFF AND TURN THE GOD DAMN NEWS ON! NOW!" Freddy yelled. A long silence filled the room. Eric's character died. Slowly, Eric shut off the X-Box and turned the TV onto CNN. A video clip of a bullet flying into a women's chest dominated the news. Freddy stared in horror. Eric went upstairs to tell his sister, Veronica about the blow up.

........................................................

"No, I'm sorry but we only have one dressing room. What? No! We're only a club, what do you think this is the Woodlands Pavillion? The Meridian only has one dressing room! I don't care how "big" Coldplay is, we're not building another dressing room for them! Yeah? Really? Well tell Coldplay to go be corporate sellouts for all I care! Bug off! AH!" Dewey Finn growled and through the phone down. He looked around his small office at Houston's most up and coming nightclub: The Meridian. As talent coordinator, Dewey was in charge of booking bands; he wasn't doing that great a job. The phone rang again, Hesitantly, Dewey picked it up.

"Yello," Dewey said, unenthusiastically.

"Mr. Finn?"

"Oui,"

"I'm Summer Hathaway's husband, turn on the TV,"

Dewey did and immediately wished he hadn't. A small tear trickled down his cheek and the image of the lifeless body of a woman haunted his brain. Dewey shut off the TV only to find that the man had been talking the whole time.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dewey said, fighting back the tears.

"Please come to the Hamptons right away, thank you," The man hung up. Dewey coughed a little and placed his head on his desk.

_There are Presidents who aren't worth a lot,_

_There's the kind who get elected the forgot,_

_Mr. Garfield-_

_Mr. Lincoln-_

_-He's a hack._

_Bill McKinley-_

_-He's a giant._

_-He's a joke._

_But you'll remember him forever, because the presidents been shot._

_Yet, something just broke._

-**Assassins**, **Something Just Broke**

xX... sort of a weird chapter...but...yeah! ...xX


	3. The Vice President

xX... Well, a small little surge of reviews, hehe, keep 'em coming! It makes my day! I know chapter 2 was a little slow, here's chapter 3. enjoy! ...xX

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Oliver pouted to his dad as they drove to the airport.

"There are many fish in the ocean son, that might've not been the one," his horror stricken dad replied calmly, keeping his eyes on the road.

Oliver was silent in the seat next to him, giving his dad the silent treatment. Zack didn't mind though, his mind was not really concerned about his son's mood. They pulled into the garage and rolled their two small rollers to the airport and to the Continental desk.

"Hi, do you have two available on the first flight to New York City?" Zack asked urgently.

"Earth to dad, we're going to the Hamptons!" Oliver smirked, victory was his.

"The Hamptons has no airport smart one, you've gotta drive." The torch of intellectual victory was handed back to Zack. Oliver went back to pouting.

"We can put you on standby sir," the women replied. Zack took out his EliteMember card and flashed it to the women, she immediately began typing, "Of course we could take off these tourists and put you there," the women said, tapping the screen.

"That's better," Zack said, smiling at the blonde.

"You're flight leaves soon, I'd hurry," the women said, than turning to Zack she said, "I'm immune."

.......................................................

"I'm tired," Kirsten groaned.

"Of course you are, eleven hours on an airplane tends to make you sleepy," Katie replied. Since she heard the news she had been a little snappish.

"Sorry," Kirsten looked down, never had she seen her mom this way. Not even when she found out about dad.

.........................................................

"You must be... Zackary J. Mooneyham? Hello, I'm Will Rufkin," Will got up to shake Zack's hand as he wandered into a large Hamptons mansion.

"I'm so sorry about Summer," Zack said, looking down.

Will began to faintly sob, yet somehow, the tears seemed artificial, "please, I'm still getting over it.

"That's ok," Zack sniffed, "Oliver, the hotel is just down the road, please go back there and hang out by the pool or something? I need to... just chill..." Zack said.

"Did you... like know the president or something?" Oliver asked, he brushed his chestnut hair out of his eyes and waited for his father to answer, when he didn't, Oliver took his suitcase and left the mansion.

"It's ok, I miss her too," Will put a hand on Zack's shoulders. Two new Rolex's adorned his X- Abercrombie- and- Fitch- model hand. Zack shuddered. He felt eerie, for the husband of a woman who was shot yesterday, he was holding up pretty good.

........................................................

Oliver cursed his dad as he rolled his small suitcase down the perfectly paved road; the houses were a lot nicer than his. Many luxury cars and SUV's rolled past him, the families and couples looking at this strange sight. SOMEONE WAS WALKING IN THE HAMPTONS!

Oliver walked up to the hotel and went up to the third floor, he set his bag down in the sickly floral room. He sighed and took out his CD player and popped in The Killers, and began listening.

A knock on the door woke him from his trance. Wearily, he got up and opened the door. Standing before him was a women, about his dad's age and a girl, around his. Oliver looked at the two; they looked really tired and ruffled up. The girl smiled and turned away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you," the women said hurriedly as she saw the scruffiness of Oliver, "I was just wondering if there was an ice machine on this floor? I mean, I know this is a fancy hotel, but I was just wondering," The women shut up after she realized what an idiot she had made herself out as to a little kid. She tossed her dark hair and smiled sweetly at the little boy.

"Sorry, I don't know, I just got here myself," Oliver replied.

The woman smiled reassuringly, though Oliver could easily tell something was troubling her, the girl looked away.

"Well, thanks anyway, nice meeting you..." The women trailed off.

"Oliver," Oliver piped up after them.

"OLIVER!" The women yelled as she walked towards her room, only a couple down. Oliver decided that now or never was the time to go to the pool. He pulled on his suit, got his CD player, a towel, and some sun tan lotion and headed down for the pool.

Oliver headed down the long hallway to the elevator. He had pulled a Snow Patrol Tee-Shirt over his bare chest. The girl he had seen with the women was also waiting for the elevator. She had a towel over her shoulder, and her bikini was a tad revealing for an almost sixteen year old. Oliver stared a little before regaining his composure. They stood in silence for some time, finally the girl spoke up.

"You're the 'ice machine' boy?" She half asked half stated.

"Yeah, that's me," Oliver smiled. The girls' wavy brown hair had little curls in it all the way down and was in a messy bun. Her face was soft and sweet and her body wasn't half bad.

"You going to the pool?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, you?" Oliver responded.

"For the time being, my mom's going to a service for some friend of hers. I mean, we had to fly all the way from Paris, at a moments notice to get here. I never even met the god damned woman," The girl pulled her hair out of the messy bun it was in. She let it toss and twirl around as much as she wanted.

"A European?" Oliver thought, "Fine, fine, fine aren't we?"

"Really? So is my dad!" Oliver exclaimed making the connection just as the elevator dinged to the first floor. The vintage elevator took half a minute or so to cool down and open it's doors.

"That's weird, oh, by the way; I'm Kirsten London," Kirsten held out her hand.

"Oliver Mooneyham, but most people call me Ollie," He shook her hand and they went up to the bar and ordered two Cokes. For now, they were friends, thought Kirsten, someone to hang with. They walked out onto the lawn and prepared to make the trek to the pool.

"So, you hear about the murder of the president?" Kirsten asked, breaking the silence of her and Oliver sipping on Cokes.

"Yeah, I guess the Vice will take over, who was her Vice?" Oliver asked.

"Her husband," Kirsten replied.

"Oh," Oliver said, as they opened the gate to the pool.

.......................................................

"So, you will be taking over the President-ship?" Zack asked, he sat alone in the large, dark wood paneled room with Will.

"Yes, I never wanted to be president, though," Will sighed.

The door cracked open and a women walked in, she had dark hair, down to her shoulder. Zack jumped up.

"Katie?"

........................................................

_I was out in,_

_In the yard,_

_Taking down the bed sheets,_

_When my neighbor, she comes tarring down the street,_

_She kept yelling:_

_The President's been shot_

_I remember where I was..._

_The President's been shot_

_Just exactly where I was,_

_In the yard at back,_

_Then..._

_Something Just Broke_

_-_**Assassins, Something Just Broke**

xX... sorry, that this chapter's a little slow, but it's setting up for some cool shit! Stuff that involves, secrets, a plan, and lots of underage drinking (some!) So, stick with me, because this is gonna be pretty good (I think). Thanks to the following reviewers:

Brooke

Waterbug7

Tmrwspromise

Nanners-77

Swimmerkitti

YOU ROCK HARDER THAN SNOW PATROL!!! YEAH! Peace! And everyone watch the Olympics! s...xX


	4. My Bartender

xX... hola, just posted my Thank You's from Lost and Found. Unfortunately, due to the fact that I cannot find my Assassins libretto their will be no snippet from Something Just Broke at the end... anyway, enjoy! ...xX

"_Misses President! Misses President! Misses President!" ten or twenty journalists yelled at the president as she ran from her limo, through the pouring rain and into the Night O Day bar. The press snapped photo's through the window. She took a seat at the bar and looked at the bar tender._

"_Canna get ya anything?" He said, not looking up from the glass he was drying._

"_A beer, Heineken, cold please," the President said, taking out her make up kit and re-applying. The press went wild with the camera flashes as the rain poured down on them outside._

"_Here ya are, Miss Prez," The bartender set down a glass._

"_Finally, someone who doesn't fall all over to help me with something," the President thought. The President frequented this hovel of a bar and always sat at the bar, just so this bar tender could act like she was any old customer, not the President. This was her escape._

"_You sure do come in here, lot's Miss, why don't you go someplace up on Capitol Hill?" The bartender asked, in the middle of counting the cash in the register and slipping a hundred in his shirt pocket. The bar was empty, the lights were low, and the air was thick like the rain that clamored on the roof, dieing to be recognized. Making quite a racquet. The President looked around before answering,_

"_It's quite and calm here, away from all the fuss on Capitol Hill," the President replied, looking up at the bartender. His soft face smiled down at her. Somehow, this man was getting to her, and somehow this man would make her forget about her pledge never to love, because of what had happened._

"_What's your name?" the President asked._

"_That doesn't matter much, does it?"_

"_Just tell me!" the President smiled. The press were gone._

"_It's a little embarrassin, miss," he replied._

"_C'mon, tell me!" she persisted._

"_Fine, it's William," he said, his face turning red._

"_William what?" she asked._

"_William Rufkin," William replied._

"_I like that name, William. You're good to me, you don't treat me like a queen, just a normal person," she said. Getting up to shake his hand. William wiped his greasy hands on a towel before taking hers. _

"_Miss, you nice and sociable, how about dinner tonight?" William asked._

"_Of course, you can call me my real name you know," the President smiled._

"_You come by here, 'round eight?" he asked._

"_Of course," the President replied._

"_I'll see ya, Miss Hathaway!" William called after her as she left._

_She was eating out of his hand, sooner or later, they'd get married, and sooner or later he'd have more money that than Bill Gates. William Rufkin, leaned against the bar and smiled, his sudden plan was genious._

_President Summer Hathaway and William T Rufkin were married three months later, he replaced Donny Mortand as Vice President on the upcoming election. _

...............................................................

The pool at the Richardson Lodge in the Hamptons was not very impressive. It was a sad rectangle and the water had no color. It seemed more like a pool at a jail than one at a luxury hotel, where a plaque that read "Best Hotel In New York-Seven Years Running" hung proudly in the lobby. Oliver and Kirsten glared as they opened the gate and stepped over some little kids as they found two empty lounge chairs.

"What a pool," Oliver said, breaking the silence as they settled in.

"Yeah," Kirsten responded, polishing off her Coke.

"So obviously we're not gonna go swimming," Oliver said, looking at the hair floating in the pool.

"I don't think so," Kirsten agreed.

They sat in silence for a while and watched a group of small kids try and push their dad into the water.

"So, what's Paris like?" Oliver said after a while.

"Not all it's cracked up to be," Kirsten said.

"Really?" Oliver responded, fake interest in his voice. Kirsten laughed.

"Because, I think it would be interesting, I mean, I hear that European women are very good looking," Oliver said, raising an eyebrow. Kirsten laughed even louder this time and took a piece of ice out of her glass and slipped it into her mouth, busting it up with her teeth and swallowing it.

"Well, that's bull shit," Kirsten said, "I wouldn't know, I moved to Europe just a couple of years ago, I used to live in Charleston, South Carolina," she said.

"Big change," Oliver responded. Looking as a battered up ban with a funny looking crest stamped on the back pulled up. A funny looking, older man got out; he did an eyebrow wave to the valet and threw the awestruck valet his keys before he went in.

Kirsten had been mumbling about something.

"Ollie?" she said, snapping him back, "Oh fuck that sounds really bad, how can you stand people calling you that?"

"Ollie? It's not that bad," he said, defending his nick name.

"Whatever you say, Ollie," she held back her laughter.

"So, do you have a handsome French boyfriend?" Oliver asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Actually... No. Those guys aren't really killing to get a piece of me," she said smiling, the sun making her squint.

"I wonder why not?" Oliver.

"I wonder," Kirsten said, mocking Oliver, "Those guys want the typical American, blonde hair, blue eyes. You know, what was advertised. Not this, they got plenty of "this" where they live," Kirsten divulged, letting out her feelings.

"I was just asking, don't bite my ass off," Oliver said smiling, "Besides, you're actually really cute, I bet there are dozen's of guys that'll go after you, you just gotta wait for 'em. Guys are hesitant because they don't want to get rejected," Oliver nudged Kirsten, she gave him a broken smile. She glanced at her watch,

"Oh shit, I gotta go, my Mom's coming back to get me, apparently there's some dinner for this dead person," Kirsten got up, "I gotta take a shower, nice meeting you Oliver!" She yelled as she ran out of the pool.

Oliver shook his head, put his CD player on and decided to take a little nap.

xX... ok, that chapter sucked, but bare with me, cuze it'll get better. I'm just trying to figure out how to add everyone back without making it corny. So hold on! Thanks and REVIEW ...xX


	5. Preparing for Eight Thirty

xX... Well, I found my libretto, so that's good. But that's about all that's good right now. I probably won't write for a while. So, sorry for those who want more. Lol. Anyways, hope all my reviewers are doing spiffy and all my first time readers are having a good year. I'm having a little trouble bringing everyone back in, so excuse my writing if it reads a little choppy. Enjoy! ...xX

Eric and Frederick Jones set their bags down in their room at the Motel 6, Hamptons.

"Eric, I've gotta take a shower and then I'll be going to a memorial service for my friend. You can tag along if you'd like," Frederick unzipped his suitcase and took out his dop kit. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. Eric looked around; the room was typical motel standards. A nauseating shade of pink was the theme throughout the tiny room. Tacky, frilly, pink curtains were tied back by a plastic green ribbon and all of the curtains were covered in grossly moist plastic so that no stains could get on the curtains. The bed spread looked as though it hadn't been washed in months and it seemed apparent that many people didn't take the NO SMOKING sign to heart as there were char marks and other stains of a good time on the bedspread. Hesitantly Eric scribbled a note to his Dad, saying that he was gonna check out the pool, and he walked out of the door. Eric Jones walked right past the pool. He looked across the street.

"Man, why couldn't we have stayed some place NICE? Like that crib," Eric thought as he looked at the pool of the hotel across the street. Châteaux Hampton. Eric laughed at the name, he looked around, no one was watching, so he ran across the street and onto the lawn of the Chateaux. Eric went to the regal path and passed the pool. A guy and a girl, about his age, were hanging out. Suddenly the girl got up, waved to the guy, yelled something that Eric couldn't make out and ran out, in doing so, she bumped into Eric.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot," she smiled scornfully at herself as she put her hair up.

"Its fine, it's OK," Eric said taking a good look at the girl.

She smiled at him before heading back into the hotel. Eric decided to hang out by this much cooler pool.

......................................................

"Zack," Katie London began crying as she saw a closed casket sitting in the dark, mahogany paneled room. Katie ran to Zack who was staring stiffly at the casket.

"Katie," he said, smiling weakly, at the site of his former best friend.

"You haven't changed a bit," Katie said, desperately trying to avoid any painful conversation. Her tear stained cheeks and her forced smile were oddly reassuring to Zack as they hugged.

"I'm so glad to be able to facilitate this reunion, but, incase you didn't notice my wife was shot AND I have a press conference in fifteen minutes, this place has to look sparkly, so do your weeping and let's try to get a move on," A soft, but harsh voice came from behind. Zack looked behind him to see William Rufkin leaning in the doorway. Katie stared with hatred at the man in the doorway. The eerie silence dominated the room for some time.

"Oh fuck, I knew I missed it!" A disgruntled voice came from behind William. This time, Will swiveled around. A short, blonde haired executive was standing in the doorway looking down at some notes he had scribbled. Katie began laughing,

"Freddy?"

Frederick Jones III looked up from the notes and blinked back some tears.

"Zack"

"Oh fuck, another reunion!? Please. The service starts after the press conference, I have to clean this place up, we will have dinner and a service at," he looked at his watch, "say, eight thirty? Than we can cry and hug, is that ok?" William said, impatiently.

The three adults looked up, stared at William and slowly filed out of the room.

.......................................................

"Hello, My Name is Lawrence Hung, I am checking in," Lawrence, pushed his glasses up and looked around. Swanky place. Two kids were at the bar getting Cokes. One of them looked exactly like Zack. Zack, that was a name he didn't like to think of. Lawrence signed the bill and got the key from the smiling check in receptionist. Lawrence put his CD player in his suit case and went up the elevator.

........................................................

One by one thirteen other former band members checked in to hotels in the Hamptons area. One by one they phoned the Hathaway Manor, and one by one they prepared themselves for eight thirty. The moment when they would have to face a dead friend, and a dieing nation.

_It didn't mean a nickel,_

_You just shed a little blood,_

_And a lot of people shed a lot of tears._

-**Assassins, Another National Anthem**

xX... I decided to use a different song from Assassins this time. I'll be switching back and forth. That chapter was a little boring but the next chapter will be pretty cool. It involves everything I talked about last time and a plot. A secret plot. And the return of Heaven and Hell will be soon! Keep checking! R&R!!! ...xX


	6. Where They Are Now

xX...Okey, Dokey, sorry for not updating in a while. And this chapter might be a little let downish, but... deal with it...cuze I figured I had to get a chapter in and I'm sorta in a writing slump. Rock on ...xX

Diary:

I still cannot believe I still have this thing, since 8th grade I've been writing in this stupid journal, I've gone through... like... 15 of 'em. Well, today we met for cocktails at some swanky Hamptons place. It was so weird to see all of my old friends married and with kids. But it was so sad that it took a national tragedy to bring us together. Here is a list I wrote on a napkin of stuff about everyone.

FREDDY

Divorced, one kid. Police Officer

ZACK

Divorced, one kid. Lawyer

LAWRENCE

Single, not looking. Piano teacher, lead pianist of the San Francisco Symphony

GORDON

Married- Natasha, three kids. Webmaster of seven websites

LEONARD

Single, dating some whore from Detroit. Pimp (I'm not joking, I had to go to the bathroom to stop laughing when he said this)

BILLY

Got married in Vermont this year- Jack. Adopted kid. Artist

MARCO

Divorced, one kid. Graphic designer

MARTA

Married- Carl, twins. Stay home mom

ELENI

Divorced three times. Super model

MICHELLE

Not there, she is in Katmandu disarming land mines that are on a school's property and fighting gorilla fighters. Heavy, lost her boyfriend two weeks ago

TOMIKA

Album just went platinum, married- Taye, one kid

ALICIA

Not there, in rehab for heroine

DEWEY

Talent coordinator for some club in Texas. Divorced.

The kids stayed at their hotels; tomorrow they will have their special room at the service. This is really jerking tears. I have to go

Katie

_And I wondered-_

_I was scared of-_

_What would follow_

_Something to be mended-_

_Made me wonder who we are_

_Something we'll have to weather-_

_It was seeing all those torches, and the procession_

_Bringing us all together!_

-Something Just Broke, **Assassins**

xX... ok, ok, ok. I realize that was SHITTTY! But it was all I could think of. Stay tuned for some more stuff! Better stuff! ...xX


	7. Longfield Rehab Center

xX... Wow! So many responses on last chapter! And lot's about the show Assassins itself. Well, I'll give ya a little history. Assassins premiered at the York Theater Club in 1991 staring Victor Garber (the bad guy from Legally Blonde 1) as John Wilkes Booth. It was diss-ed by critics and theatergoers who called it 'un-patriotic'. So, composer Stephen Sondheim put Assassins on the shelf. In 1993 a British man named Sam Mendes took control of a theater group called Dormore Warehouse in London. He wanted to premier Assassins there. So, Sondheim buckled down and wrote a new song, Something Just Broke. The show was a smash sensation and it ran for a while. Than, in 1991 a young director named Joe Mantello approached Sondheim about doing a revival ON BROADWAY! Sondheim said, "kick ass!" and they prepared the show, they got great actors like Neil Patrick Harris (featured in Lost and Found) and Becky Ann Baker to play rolls. The opening night was set for September 13, 2001. Than, on September 11th, a tragedy occurred and everyone agreed that the nation wasn't ready to accept Assassins with a warm heart. They postponed the production until 2003 and luckily, all the actors stayed on board. The show opened at Studio 54 to amazing reviews and the limited engagement run was extended twice. It walked away with 5 Tony awards. The most of that year. I saw the show on June 28 with the original cast. It was electrifying. In late August they came out with a cast recording. It was electrifying. So, if you are going to bye the recording, by the 2003 recording with the song Something Just Broke on it. It also includes Another National Anthem, which was recently featured on this story. ASSASSINS KICKS ASS! On with the show! ...xX

The halls of Langfield Rehab center are a drab white, nurses, wearing white, patrol the hall and on the third floor, in room 5, a nurse knocked timidly on the door. The women who was injecting something into herself slipping the needle under the pillow. The nurse walked in with a cream colored file.

"Ms. Allen, are you ok?" The nurse said, looking at Ms. Allen. Her veins in her arms where puffed out and she was sweating profusely. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" The nurse chimed. A man, wearing two Rolex's on one arm saddled in, he was carrying a plastic bag, and in it was a red and yellow pill.

"What?" the nurse asked, Ms. Allen was howling in a feverish rage.

"I'm from Doctor Mortimer; this is a pill that she most take immediately." The man said, dropping the baggy into the nurse's hand. The nurse nodded and the man left. The nurse felt Ms. Allen's head, it was drenched. She went to the PA and pushed the button gently,

"Jeanine, you better come in, now!" the nurse sounded worried. Seconds later Jeanine rushed in and bombarded the nurse with questions,

"Is she breathing, sweating, talking, yelling..." Ms. Allen screamed, lifting her back off the plain white bed.

Jeanine ran over to take pulse and temperature.

"Her fever is breaking, 102. Her pulse is rapid, rearrange the pillows Carla!" Jeanine shouted over the screams. Carla ran to the pillow and stuck her hand under it, she yelped.

"Jesus Christ!"

"What? What is it!?" Jeanine asked. Carla pulled out a syringe about half full of heroine.

"She snuck some in with her," Carla said solemnly to Jeanine. Then, Ms. Allen spoke, more of screeched.

"I jumped OOOOVER the moon!" She screeched.

"WHAT?" the nurses chimed in.

"And I was walking down a tunnel, filled with warm light! A-EEE!" she screeched.

"Her fever's getting worse, her pulse is quickening"

"And there, near the light, there was Summa's HUSBAND! And he had a cell phone and he said, "KILL THE BITCH WOMAN! A-EEEEEEEEEEE!" she screeched.

"What is she saying!?" Carla pleaded.

"And Summa's husband, he had two Rolex's, on one arm! And he looked fine, mm-mm! And then...And then...And then..." she slowed down and screamed, "I JUMPED OOOOOVER THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! A-EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She collapsed onto her bed. Carla got the pill,

"The man told me to give this too her, doctors order!" Jeanine nodded and put the pill in water and force fed it to Ms. Allen, who kept on screaming,

"I'M NOT DRINKING ANY O YOUR FUCKING 'CYNIDE!"

Finally, Ms. Allen chugged it down and slumped into her bed, but not before gargling up masses of blood. She lay, hunched over; eye's rolled into the back of her head. Every so often blood would choke out of her eyes, ears, or mouth. Carla and Jeanine looked at Ms. Allen. Finally, Carla spoke.

"Should I report the death?"

Jeanine nodded.

**Excerpt from New Jersey Free Press**

**Yesterday, one, Alicia Allen died in a drug rehab center near Trenton.**

**No funeral is planned and no family can be reached. **

**Send regards to Langfield Regab center**

Lawrence dropped his glass of tea as he sat at the breakfast table. Immediately he jumped up to brush off the hot, steaming water from his family jewels area. He read, and re-read the article. He shook it off; there were lots of people with the name Alicia Allen, right?

_I'll remember it forever..._

_Nothing has really ended-_

_Where I was, what I was doing..._

_Only just been suspended..._

_Like a flash..._

'_Cause something just stirred..._

_And I though...t_

_And I thought to myself..._

_I kept thinking..._

_Something just woke._

_Something just spoke,_

_Something I wish I hadn't heard._

_Something bewildering occurred._

_Fix it up fast, please!_

**-Assassins, Something Just Broke**

xX... hope you enjoyed! In what other story do you get Broadway history AND fan fiction I ask you! Lol! ...xX


	8. Jane Made It All Burst

xX... Hey, i'm at the library so just a short little chapter! CORRECTIONS: I cited York Theater Company where Assassins opened. I lie, it's Playwrights (spelt right for all you spelling peps) Horizons. Ok.. So, anyway, on with it! MY SPELL CHECK IS BROKEN. DAMN COMPUTER! AHHHH! ...xX

Will Rufkin sat looking out the window. He brushed the hair out of his eye and straightened his tie. He looked sternly at his reflection in the glass. The phone rang, Will got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Will? It's me,"

"What's the deal?"

"You know the deal, just get through this service and we'll get you out of there,"

"I don't think i'll be able to handle all their questions,"

"You'll manage, for your sake you will,"

"You don't understand, these people like to butt into anyones business at all. ANYONES! And they have kids, that's a problem,"

"You'll live, listen, I'll call from a pay phone later,"

"Wait!"

Will heard a dial tone, exasperated he set the phone back on the reciever. He was sweating, he opened his medicine clip and took out a white pill, he downed it with whisky. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. One screw up, one simple screw up and the whole thing blows up.

Palm Beach Police Department is one of the nations worst. They haven't updated their lab equiptment in ten years, and that is why they just started the investigations on the murder of Summer Hathaway.

Now the main department building was crammed with officers running this way and that, screaming yelling, it was a mad house. But Jane Mulder came right through the front door like no body's business. She walked in, swinging her enormous hips, her tight black pants revealing too much for a woman of her stature, her blouse's buttons holding on for dear life as they tried to hold the blouse together on her huge body. She gripped her large, cream canvas handbag tightly. Officer Warren had her sit down. Officer Lane wasn't ready to speak with her.

"And I saw a sniper up in a building, talking on the phone, I thought it could be secret service,"

"What are you saying?" Officer Lane questioned the old man.

"The Presidents' husband was talking on the phone too..."

"Are you suggesting that Mr. Rufkin had his wife killled?" Officer Lane yelled, angrily.

Jane cold wait to no longer, she went to the door of the dull, grey waitness room and barged in, her shiny pistol in her hand. She pointed it at the old man.

"YOU ARE BETRAYING US! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled, she shot three bullets into the head of the old man, brians and blood spilt all over the floor. Jane than pointed the gun at Officer Lane, her pudgy hand trembling. Officer Lane wimpered.

"SHUT UP!" She laughed and shot him twice, too. Angry cries echoed throughout the building. Jane heard shouts and footsteps.

"Crap," she muttered. She pointed the gun at her head, gulped and shot, one shot straight into her head. Her fat body collapsed and made the plain wood table do likewise.

"She shot herself!"

"Yeah,"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"No, I wish I was, they identified her, they linked her to me!"

"Get off the fucking phone then! You wanna expose both of us!?"

"Right, I'll call later,"

"You better,"

The thing had bursted, right in his face. Right in his fucking face.

xX... Oh! Freaky, I freaked myself out. Read, review, enjoy! Thank you's next chapter! Love to all! make love not war! ...xX

ps- CANNOT FIND MY ASSASSINS LIBERETO! (sp?)


	9. Kids Dinner

xX... Howdy! How's it hanging homes? Ok, FanFic screwed up the formatting for my last chapter, there were supposed to be story breaks but they left 'em out...so poo on them! Okey dokey, hopefully this chapter will start the plot off right without being too corny, I try...I try. Anyways, read my other story: NYU and Heaven and Hell, though I'm not quite sure where that one is going! Enjoy! PS- I've used up all the good quotes from the song Something Just Broke, or any relevant to the story so I will now use the song: Another National Anthem! Cool-eo! ...xX

"You've gotta be kidding me dad!" Oliver sat in the big chair at the window of the hotel room.

"Sorry, but you just can't come. You wouldn't want to see your old man crying would you?"

"That would be the highlight of this shitty trip," Oliver grinned devilishly. His Dad hit him playfully upside the head with his rolled up magazine,

"Oliver Christian Mooneyham, you watch your mouth!" Oliver laughed and mouthed a curse word to get back at his dad.

"You're still not going, they set up a room for you guys to hang out in," his dad said, reassuringly.

"Ugh, I want you to know that this is SO beneath me,"

"You'll live, get over it and let's get going,"

Oliver and his Father walked out the door.

........................................................

_**Police report that there were three fatalities in the earlier today shooting inside the Palm Beach Police Department. The witness, the officer and finally the shooter, recognized as Jane Mulder, she has been traced back to as accountant of presidential husband: Will Rufkin. She took her own life, the witness shot was a personal friend of President Hathaway: Larse Finnia; an elderly man who had supported the presidential campaign whole-heartedly. On another note, the first death at Drug Rehab centers around the nation occurred yesterday. A heroin addict: Alicia Allen killed herself of an overdose yesterday. This will mark the beginning of a new year for medical professionals around the country who will try to figure out causes for these suicidal drug overdoses. Back to you, Bob with the weather.**_

.......................................................

It had been half an hour, no one spoke, they all just sat, eating their dinner. Awkward glances where exchanged and eyes darted of course but nothing was said. A blonde haired boy began laughing. Everyone looked up, bewildered. An African American girl began laughing too, all of the sudden three triplets began laughing, than a brown haired boy and suddenly the whole room was cracking up for some unknown reason.

When the last kid had quieted down a triplet spoke up,

"What the hell was that?"

The room broke into laughter again, the blonde boy responded,

"No one had said a word for...like...half an hour, it was just hilarious,"

The room became quiet again, until the brown haired boy spoke up,

"So, what do you think of this guy all our parents are going to see?"

"Looks like a slim ball to me,"

"Yeah,"

The kids were all talking at once.

"I think something's fishy with him," a girl spoke.

"Yeah, definitely..."

The talking was disrupted when there was a knock on the door, the room fell silent. A man opened the door. He was tall with a gruff red beer and dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Have you seen Mr. Rufkin?" he asked.

The kids stared at him for a while, finally one of them piped up,

"He's in the service."

"Right, thanks," he said and set his briefcase down and nodded saying he was going to the bathroom. After a while the blonde boy nodded and the brown haired boy crept over to the briefcase, stuck his hand in, pulled out some papers, and ran back to his seat, just as the man came back. He nodded to the kids, grabbed his briefcase and left. The kids burst out laughing. The brown haired boy stopped when he read the papers. Scribbled on the paper were rough notes:

_Palm Beach, 12th floor. Gooddard Building. 9:06am. RT-20-bought. Cartridges-bought._

The brown haired boy gasped,

"Oliver...what!?" Kirsten asked, seeing the look on Oliver's face.

"look,"

And she did, so did the rest of the room.

"Do you really..."

"Yeah, I do,"

"Are ya su..."

"Ya, I'm sure. And we just can't sit by while he bamboozles our parents, or worse,"

A hush feel over the room, one of the triplets: Carmen spook up,

"What can we do?"

One of the other triplets: George added,

"There must be something to do,"

The final triplet, Christine, added,

"There has to be,"

All of the sudden all the kids began shouting out suggestions. It took a good three minutes to quiet everyone down,

"Yes Kirsten?" Oliver said, exasperated.

"We could..."

And the listened and listened and listened.

"Sounds good to me, but first, I think I saw a bottle of whiskey in this closet... , let's get this party started" Carmen smiled.

_-Yeah it's never gonna happen is it?_

_-No, we're never gonna get the prize!_

_-No one listens, ever!_

Another National Anthem, **Assassins**

xX... well, that was that chapter! Instead of the views of the people Another National Anthem is the plea of the actual Assassins. PS- that excerpt sorta sucked!...xX


	10. The Start to Dissapear

xX… A note to my intrepid and amazing reviewers: I haven't updated in a while, I know. In fact, some of my favorite writers and reviewers have come out with new stories that I have yet to review and enjoy, but, I will tell you this: I'm sorry for not updating. This chapter is short because I don't have any time but I will be attempting a major update of all my stories (Bring in the Morning, Bare, Heaven and Hell, NYU and the thank you-s for Someday is for Suckers) quite soon. Again, thanks for sticking with me. Sam …xX

"Truth or dare?" George laughed at Oliver, his face red with whisky. Oliver was smiling broadly and his face was wet with the sweat that came from drinking too much.

"Dare-gla-re-ba," Oliver slurred out.

The group of kids were sitting in a circle near the window, it was way after dark and Christine's watch read 8:30, or was that 9:30… she couldn't tell because the whole room was spinning.

Christine was handed the bottle and took a swig, it was almost empty, and wiping her mouth dry she passed the bottle of Jack Daniels to the boy next to her.

"I dare you too… I da- I do, I…" George began but fell over laughing. He suddenly sat up and began listening to the song that the African American girl began playing from her Ipod, the volume hi so the tiny ear phones could emit an audible noise. Playing was Tangled, by Maroon 5.

"I Love this song!" he enthused, standing up on the table, dancing. His face was redder than ever. He proceeded to take off his shirt, swing it over his head and yelp like a cow boy. Everyone sitting around him shriek, clapped and whistled. Singing along to the lyrics and removing his pants his face turned pale white, he froze up and fell to the ground.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is too awkward," said Katie to Zack, walking slowly and calmly, smiling at the press which had circled the room, "there's absolutely no privacy at all!" she said, through clenched teeth. Making their way to the casket Zack looked down and misted up. His face becoming stone as he forced the tears back into his body. Katie look at him, say the tears and began crying full out. The flashes from the price snapped louder.

"OH SHUT UP!" Katie yelled, through hot tears. Zack rushed over to try and calm her but she shrugged him away,

"SHUT UP SHUT UP! You have no idea what it is like to loose someone! And than to have you low down mother fucking slime balls photographing us crying!" she burst into tears and fell into Zack's arms.

Will looked up from his conversation with the bearded man.

"Damn-it, they're getting sentimental. I'll have to go _deal_ with the damages. You get ready. From the bearded mans pocket he removed a small pistol and descreetly screwed on a silencer. First the kids, than the adults, he thought.

Will was in the center of the room, calming down the press when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the man headed for the kids room. Things were going smoothly he thought. He turned back to the press and began talking again, flashing one of his winning smiles

xX… ok, ok, I know. Short! But, next chapter will have a list of the kids and more! 'till than! …xX


	11. The Start of the End

xX… Well, here I am, continuing something just broke. Enjoy! Below is a list of band members and their kids …xX

FREDDY

Cara

ZACK

Oliver

GORDON

George, Carmen, Christine

BILLY

Roger

MARCO

Lisa

MARTA

Brent and Emma

TOMIKA

Toya

KATIE

Kirsten

(AN- on to the story)

Suddenly, as if the alcohol wore off, all the children were silent.

"Oh my god," said Toya, wiping her eyes.

"I think we should really take him to lie down, is anyone staying around her?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, we can all go to my dad and my hotel room, its like a block or two from here," Olive piped up.

"He doesn't look to good, I think he might have, like, poisoning or something…" slurred Kirsten.

"C'mon, let's get out of her," Oliver said. The remaining two triplets picked up their brother with the help of Brent, and the group quietly made their way out of the hotel room, just as that strange looking man was making his back to the room they were supposed to be in. They didn't know it at the time, but they all just avoided death. Quietly, they slipped past the paparazzi and out into the chilly air. Oliver walked with Kirsten, bringing up the rear of the group.

"Geez, it's freezing," said Kirsten, holding herself tight.

They say that times of urgency and need bring people together, and well, in this case, it does.

Oliver, quietly removed his sweat-shirt and draped it around Kirsten's shoulders.

"Thanks," she grasped the jacket.

"No problem, they ran up to the front to open the door to Oliver and his Dad's suite. The unloaded George on one of the beds, waters were dispensed to everyone in the group and the kids all settled down in one place or another in the room, Oliver flipped on the TV and ordered a movie, Spiderman. An hour or two later, most everyone was asleep. Not Brent and Cara. Brent pushed the light brown hair out of his eyes and fidgeted with his Franz Ferdinand t-shirt. Cara's halter top hangs on her body limply; both are in a uncomfortable position. Oliver and Kirsten have fallen asleep into each others arms. Brent carefully gets up and helps Cara up. They step over sleeping kids and go into the bathroom, turning on the bright lights, made brighter by the marble.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asks her. She checks her watch,

"Around ten, god, I bet our parents are worried sick,"

………………………………………………..

All the press was gone and Will had been somewhere for a while, for the first time, all the former band members had a moment of peace with Summer. Marta immediately began crying. IT was ten o four. And everyone sat on benches, crying or consoling each other. Zack and Katie sit on a little plank, talking,

"God, I never…" she starts to cry,

"It's ok, come on, come 'ere," he takes her in his arms.

"Scuzz ball is coming back," says Zack into Katie's ear. But only this time, he has brought someone.

"Is everyone done mourning?" Will asks, motioning to the man he has brought. The mourners nod horribly.

"Right, now, do you have something to say Vlad?" Will asks the man he has brought. From behind his back he produces a gun. Marta screams, everyone looks at Will.

"Will, what's going on!?" asks Freddy, getting up.

"You- blonde person," Vlad points his gun at Freddy, "sit back down, don't move."

The door to the room opens and in walks an older Michelle,

"Hey all! I made it!"

"NO!" Katie screams, but it's too late. In haste Vlad fires three shots straight into her chest. He's a good shot. Vlad turns to Katie,

"Shut up."

"We were going for your kids, but unfortunately, we can't find them,"

Great, thinks Gordon, my kids are missing and they were almost murdered.

"From now on, this is a hostage situation, we will explain ourselves later. IF anyone moves or talks, there will be repercussions. We will returns, first, pass up your cell phones."

xX… What will happen!? COMING SOON: A spy mission, and a secret cell phone …xX


	12. Something Just Broke

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well, I'm not updating yet. Sorry. I just don't want this to turn into another Heaven and Hell so I'm waiting until I know exactly how the next chapter should play out!

But, dear readers I have dutifully typed up the lyrics to Something Just Broke for you and there's a link to download the song (and ANOTHER NATIONAL ANTHEM)! Just go to my author profile and click on MY HOMEPAGE. Okey Dokey? Coolness!

**it's sorta hard to read because its written for around 6 people, i think... the "-" represents a different singer, if you read through you can sort of make out each persons part. **

I was out in the yard  
Taking down the bed sheets  
When my neighbor yelled across  
the stree:

"The president's been shot"

I remember where I was  
Just exactly where I was  
In the yard out back:

"The president's been shot"

I was getting me a shoeshine -  
-Folding sheets  
-When I heard  
-We were waiting for a carriage  
-Newsboys  
-Lizzie's sheets:

"The president's been shot"

-I'll remember it forever  
-And I thought  
-Where I was, what I was doing

Something just broke

"The president's been shot"

My God

-I was up near the ridge plowing  
-We were working at the plant  
-I was halfway through correcting the exams  
-When my wife  
-It was Mike  
-She comes tearing cross the field  
-Mike the foremen  
-In runs Billy  
-I mean, he was crying  
-He was crying  
-She was crying  
-I'll remember it forever  
-And I thought

"The president's been shot"

You know what?  
There are presidents who aren't worth a lot  
-I kept thinking-  
There's the kind that gets elected, then forgot -  
-Mr. Garfield  
-Mr Lincoln  
-He's a hack  
-Bill McKinley  
He's a giant  
-He's a joke

Still, something just broke

"The President is rallying. The President is sinking. The President is dead."

Something just broke  
-I was down at the Exchange  
-Something just made a little dent  
-I'd been shopping  
-I'd been sick

Something just broke

-All I know, it was a Friday  
-Only for a moment  
-I remember it exactly  
-Something got bent  
-I'm taking the order  
-Something just left a little mark  
-I was getting dressed  
-2 potato soups  
-Something just went a little dark  
-Something just went  
-And I wondered  
-I was scared of  
-What would follow  
-Something to be mended  
-Make me wonder who we are-  
Something we'll have to weather  
-It was seeing all those torches-  
Bringing us all together  
-He was me  
-He was us  
If only for a moment  
-I'll remember it forever  
-Nothing has really ended  
-Where I was, what I was doing  
-Only just been suspended  
-Like a flash  
-Cause something just stirred  
-And I thought  
-And I thought to myself  
-And I thought  
-And I thought  
-I kept thinking"

-Something just woke  
-Something just spoke  
-Something I wish I hadn't heard  
-Something bewildering occurred  
-Fix it up fast, please  
-Till its just smoke  
-Till its only something just passed  
-Nothing that will last  
-Where I was what I was doing  
-Nothing but the moment  
-Just an awful moment  
-But something just...


End file.
